1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports sandal. More particularly, it is directed to an all-purpose sports sandal that incorporates a novel lacing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sandal style footwear has been worn by people for literally thousands of years. Lacing systems for sandals, when provided, typically include a lace threaded through one or more eyelets disposed on an upper portion of the sandal. Grommets may be provided to reinforce the eyelet and prevent damage to the sandal. The lace is typically threaded in a cross pattern through the eyelets and tied at both ends near the ankle of the wearer. The lacing system pulls together two sides of the sandal to secure the sandal to the wearer's foot.
Sandals traditionally have not been associated with athletic or active endeavors. Rather, they are generally looked upon as casual footwear suitable for light walking, for example, around the home or at the beach. Thus, when an individual plans to participate in sports activities, or engage in extensive walking or hiking, sandals are not generally considered suitable footwear.
One resulting problem is that when traveling, an individual often must pack a variety of footwear to accommodate his or her planned activities. For example, while sandals might be considered suitable for lounging use, e.g., at the beach, around the pool, at a resort or on a cruise ship, athletic shoes are generally thought by most people as more suitable for such activities as sightseeing, hiking, and sporting events, such as volleyball, tennis, etc.
One of the reasons for this thinking is that, while sandals generally fall into two categories, viz., the "open-heel" variety and the "closed-heel" or secured-heel variety, neither type typically provides the support and flexibility associated with athletic shoes. Closed-heel sandals typically do not have lacing systems that provide the security, comfort, and flexibility necessary to engage in lengthy and energetic activities such as athletics, extended walking, hiking, etc.
Open-heeled sandals are typically provided with a single strap that passes over the wearer's foot above the bridge, or a combination of a strap with a toe-thong that extends from a strap over the bridge of a wearer's foot to the sole of the sandal, and which is generally positioned between two of the wearer's toes. Such open-heeled sandals likewise do not provide the security, support and flexibility sought by people who engage in athletic activities.
Closed-heeled sandals typically include a strap or upper portion positioned behind the wearer's heel to support the wearer's foot within the sandal. Such sandals are often designed to provide a certain fashionable appearance, but do not have the support and flexibility necessary to engage in athletic or strenuous activities for extended periods of time. Further, the straps are generally not flexible enough for athletic activities and can often chafe or rub the wearer such that the wearer develops blisters or abrasions on the heels.
Both open- and closed-heel sandals typically provide no support for the ankle of the wearer, since they lack an upper. Athletic footwear typically requires greater support around the ankle and over the top portion of the foot, and certain sports demand greater shoe flexibility than typical sandals can provide.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sandal that is comfortable and flexible, yet which supports the wearer's foot in a variety of activities, and which is provided with a sandal lacing system that is capable of providing greater comfort, flexibility and closure speed than prior art lacing systems, and which desirably can accommodate more than one lace.